


孩子是gay半魔父母是否需要负双倍责任

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 尼禄没有想到，自己的自拍照会被误会。并且牵扯出一个他并不是特别希望知道的事情。含但丁为母明示
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	孩子是gay半魔父母是否需要负双倍责任

  
事情的起因是捆绑销售的智能机，同时购买三个手机可以享受商场史无前例的打折优惠，买到就是赚到。  
尼禄本来不打算买手机，但不是所有的路上都有那么多可以联系姬莉叶的电话亭，而且有些委托人也总是有各种各样奇怪的追加要求，所以最终他还是买了一个结实耐用的手机。  
但尼禄做的是高危并且高耗能的职业，在恶魔血里来回洗了无数次澡的高科技最终返璞归真成了废铜烂铁，连开机都做不到。  
在妮可向他保证只要他整一个手机回来她就能把旧手机里所有的信息都导过去后，尼禄于是揣着新拿到手的委托金去了商场。  
史无前例的巨折优惠实在太吸引向来精打细算的佛杜纳小伙尼禄，在销售人员舌灿莲花之下他绕遍柜台挑了三台手机，结果抱着包装盒回房车的途中才后知后觉——自己好像不需要同时用三个手机。  
一红一蓝两个崭新的手机怎么看都让他想起家中长辈，从魔界归来的半魔双子。  
手机给了他拜访事务所的理由，妮可调侃他的心思太过明显“想向父母撒娇随时都可以去，没必要带上礼物。”  
好吧，他的确有一点小心思，想要给这个家庭更多的联系。  
哦，如果是那种负距离接触肉碰肉的打架联系还是算了，尼禄已经是大孩子了，他知道那些掉在事务所角落里被他打扫出来还剩半瓶的水溶性润滑液是干什么用的。  
什么你一定要问？肯定是用在事务所吱呀作响的大门、床架和楼梯上，那些东西不上油就会因为上了年纪的原因发出扰人睡眠的声音，尼禄偶尔会在事务所睡一晚，他就老是听见这些奇怪的声音。  
就不能用完了放回原处吗？  
秉持着勤俭持家的态度，尼禄把那半瓶润滑液放到了那张桌子上，摆在最显眼的位置。  
坐在椅子上的但丁看着那个瓶子欲言又止止言又欲，捻了半天披萨也没捞上来，就好像今天的披萨是滑溜溜鳗鱼口味的。  
尼禄还很奇怪的问他“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”  
但丁马上回答，不停挪动身体就像屁股底下放了刺。  
真是奇怪。  
尼禄认真思考但丁的反应，最终得出一个结论：  
半魔人也会得痔疮吗？  
  
  
半魔人会不会得痔疮这件事的确无从考证，不过但丁最近看起来有些忧虑是真的。  
他非常严肃地坐在维吉尔另一边的沙发上，发现离得太远接着又不动声色挪过来，举起手中的手机让维吉尔看花花绿绿的屏幕“维吉尔，你能看清楚上面的东西吗？”  
从魔界归来两人同居之后但丁很少直接用姓名称呼他，多数情况下使用频率最高的是臭老哥。  
现在他用了维吉尔，看来是很重要的事。  
于是将视线从书籍里拔出来，皱着眉看了看屏幕上的东西，非常清晰，连尼禄发丝上沾着一点恶魔血都拍得清清楚楚。  
“你注意到了吗，维吉尔。”  
注意到什么？维吉尔又仔细观察了屏幕，上面是尼禄，短发的精神小伙似乎是在战斗中偷闲拍了自拍，后面吸血的怪物异常狰狞却正好衬托出年轻人的强大，以鉴赏的眼光来看毫无疑问是一张不错的照片。  
“你果然没发现吧，维吉尔。”  
但丁有些得意地说，仿佛下一秒就要说出但丁得一分这样的句子。  
维吉尔马上抓住空档阻止弟弟开口“我看得清。”  
“什么？”  
“即使是更远我也能看得清，我们的力量不仅限于此，但丁。”  
于是但丁真就因为维吉尔这句话举着手机绕事务所走，去确定半魔人的视力到底能看到多远的地方，每一次维吉尔都能准确无误地答对。  
且不说这个测试的意义何在，拿着手机问半天的但丁似乎完全没意识到自己根本没换过手机屏幕的界面，尼禄的脸明晃晃地卡在上面。  
成功将弟弟带过去的哥哥在心底给自己加了一分。  
  
“说真的，维吉尔，这是很严重的事。”  
还是那张尼禄的照片，前魔王实在没有从这张照片里看到更多东西，没有魔力，没有诅咒，没有魔法，普普通通上传到个人主页的照片而已。  
“我并不觉得——”  
“尼禄是gay。”  
但丁打断维吉尔的话，以笃定的口吻说。  
维吉尔还是没明白但丁是如何从一张照片中看出尼禄是gay这件事。  
而且尼禄是gay很严重吗？  
“当然，维吉尔，这意味着我们可能没有可爱的小孩子抱了。”但丁顿了顿“因为姬莉叶不会和尼禄结婚，所以我们还会失去冰箱里尼禄带来的姬莉叶做的饭。”  
姬莉叶，他知道这个女孩，出现在尼禄嘴上的频率非常高，尼禄会带她做的饭菜来看望两个老是小孩子打架的中年男人。  
能不能抱到半魔小孩子这件事还有待商议，但那份带着家气息的料理也许非常吸引但丁，维吉尔抬起手按在弟弟毛茸茸的发顶，“你是怎么发现的？”  
“你看。”  
但丁屏幕扒拉出来的当下最流行的热门话题【普通男性的自拍与GAY的自拍有什么不同】  
普通男性自拍喜欢正面或者俯视的角度，努力睁大双眼微笑，身上必定穿着干净的衬衫。  
而GAY喜欢半侧面以及仰视的角度，紧皱眉头极力抿嘴，眼神向下，赤裸上身或者露出戴项圈的脖颈。  
“尼禄的照片和第二种描述得一模一样。”  
“但尼禄……”维吉尔看但丁划过尼禄个人主页展示的相册“但尼禄并没有赤裸上身。”  
不过戴上项圈这一项也许比较适合但丁。  
“那可能是，尼禄还没有gay到那种程度。”  
但丁说出了合情合理的解释。  
虽然但丁说得信誓旦旦，可所有有关于恶魔生理学的书籍里最多说到成熟魔人不管雌雄都拥有可生育的生殖腔，从来没有论述过半魔人父母的性取向会不会对下一代造成影响。  
证明真理的办法就是实践。  
作为父亲，维吉尔决定自己求证。  
  
尼禄挥舞绯红女皇劈开不长眼的恶魔，这是最后一只了。  
相较于维吉尔的快速优雅，尼禄还是带着青年人特有的冲劲，他会主动挑衅恶魔，也会在自己在战斗中突然哼起歌来。  
维吉尔并不准备纠正尼禄，自己缺席了尼禄很长的一段时光，幼小的孩子已经成长为可靠的男人，并且将一些生物纳入保护之下，他只需要在尼禄遇到困难的时候给予指导，在战斗中随时注意尼禄的动向。  
狂暴的战斗带来的肾上腺素飙升还没完全散去，尼禄正在拾取妮可嘱咐要带回来的恶魔材料，结果提着阎魔刀的维吉尔走了过来。  
他还是没能习惯称呼维吉尔为父亲，他只是需要一点时间和勇气来适应突然出现的父亲，但对方似乎也并不介意。  
难道是要和他打一架吗？  
他当然不介意这个，偶尔来场父子间的战斗交流并没有什么，现在绯红女皇和湛蓝玫瑰状态绝佳。  
然而维吉尔没有拔刀。  
“你和……你和姬莉叶，什么时候结婚。”  
尼禄料想过许多可能性但没料到会从维吉尔嘴里听到这个，被自己口水呛到的年轻小伙狼狈的咳了好几下，然而老父亲认真的眼神好像并不允许他蒙混过关。  
“我……”  
尼禄张口，闭上，又开口，又闭上，这幅欲言又止的模样倒是像极了但丁。  
维吉尔抱着阎魔刀。  
尼禄重复抓头，涨红脸，连耳朵都红透了，花了大约五六分钟终于从喉咙里向父亲挤出一句“我暂时没有这个打算。”  
据但丁所说尼禄应该和那个叫姬莉叶的姑娘保持了很长一段时间的关系，结果现在尼禄并没有与那位姑娘结婚的打算，要知道在这个年纪他和但丁早就有了尼禄。  
而且尼禄身边并没有更多的女性，崇拜但丁的妮可显然也只是尼禄的搭档，那么所有的线索都指向了最终的方向。  
尼禄是GAY。  
维吉尔确定了。  
但丁看到和尼禄一起任务的维吉尔回来了，手里还提着和他本人形象极为不相符的购物袋，里面是各种新鲜食材。  
“以后在家吃饭。”  
前魔王宣布。  
既然有可能再也吃不到姬莉叶的饭，而但丁又渴望家庭的温暖料理，作为他的兄长，他的丈夫，维吉尔觉得自己可以承担起这个责任。  
但丁习惯性伸手去抓电话，接着又掏出尼禄购买的手机，他应该给孩子拍去一个电话确认维吉尔没有遭受任何袭击但是——但是维吉尔愿意下厨做饭就意味着他真正考虑不再回去魔界而是以人的身份跟他蜗居在事务所。  
这有什么不好吗？  
于是变得稍微有些黏人的小弟弟扒住了兄长的背讨价还价“我觉得双休日我们还是可以考虑点披萨。”  
  
尼禄并没有特意去维护自己在社交网络上的个人主页，因为这只是阴差阳错的申请，关注他的人也寥寥无几，在最近浏览访客里但丁倒是来得挺勤快。  
偶尔也会给他发一些留言。  
来自长辈的慈爱关怀。  
但最近好像有点儿变味。  
但丁时常给他分享一些诸如保护你的身体，男孩子夜晚独自外出也要注意安全之类的新闻，甚至发展到了为了您的健康请定期进行前/列/腺疾病排查。  
他很确定但丁没有被盗号，所以这老男人到底在搞什么。  
过去三人一同出任务，那两个已经中年的男人总是比赛谁能够先得一分，可现在他们两个把一半的关注分给了尼禄。  
尼禄发誓他在房车浴室里冲洗沾上粘液的外套时清楚的听见但丁对维吉尔说“我们完了。”  
什么完了？  
这两个老家伙又背着他搞出了什么惊天动地的大事吗？可也没听新闻说哪里有突然拔地而起吸食人血的树。  
也许是自己想多了？  
尼禄继续和恶心的粘液做斗争。  
  
“我们完了。”  
但丁手压在摊开的成人杂志上，上面的红色比基尼妹妹伸手按压自己的胸乳，维吉尔想也许自己长久居于人类世界的弟弟在用这种方式暗示自己——他也想要一件同款，算是某种情趣。  
“我们完了。”  
见维吉尔没什么反应但丁又重复了一遍。  
“什么？”  
“我闻到尼禄开始喷香水了。”  
“嗯？”  
“是清新马鞭草混柑橘味的。”  
且不说但丁怎么会知道这么专业的词汇“你是怎么闻见的？”  
“就在刚刚，尼禄以前从来不会喷香水，只有GAY才会。”  
这当然也是网络传播的消息。  
维吉尔大危机。  
你的儿子是gay而你的妻子对于他投放了过多的关注甚至亲密到闻见对方身上的味道。  
你的妻子是一位同样充满魅力的男性。  
也许他应该向尼禄展示自己的实力警告长子待好自己的位置。  
  
人物设定上有一个精打细算的尼禄将超值家庭混合装二合一清新马鞭草柑橘沐浴露放进购物篮，新出的这个产品留香持久清洁力到位，姬莉叶和家里那群孩子都很喜欢，最重要的是，量大便宜。  
画重点，量大便宜。  
但是也不能一次性买太多，限购三桶拿三桶的确有点用不完。  
他想起但丁某次凑上来嗅闻，对他身上沐浴露残留的香味表现出极大的兴趣。  
考虑到维吉尔的个性，有可能极有品味的老父亲连买沐浴露都是高档无香，于是他把第三瓶沐浴露放进购物篮，准备作为礼物送给渴望香味的叔叔。  
然而青年万万没有想到但丁会突然走进浴室——好吧，纠正一下，这是但丁的事务所，他享受进每个房间的权力，而且尼禄也并没有关浴室门。  
为什么要关，他只是在刮胸毛。  
又是那恶心的粘液，这次还渗透进衣服报废他一件衣服之后又黏在胸口，尼禄借用了(此处有但丁的kid，这是你家，永远给你留门的声音)事务所的浴室，用清洗剂无法去除的尼禄只能用刮掉自己胸毛的办法把结块的粘液给弄下来。  
但丁的视线落在他赤裸的胸膛和手上的刮刀。  
“kid，你……”  
“我在刮胸毛。”  
不知为何气氛有些怪异，尼禄举着刮刀不知道自己应不应该继续。  
幸好但丁退了出去，关上浴室门，噔噔噔冲去楼下。  
尼禄接着清理，水声之中他没有听见但丁的话。  
只套了衬衫都没来得及穿上外衣的但丁紧紧抓住自己哥哥的手“维吉尔，情况越来越严重了，尼禄在刮胸毛。”  
“？”  
“只有GAY才刮胸毛。”  
认为两者并没有任何关系的维吉尔显然不赞同弟弟的意见，然而弟弟却用一个反问句阻止了他“你刮胸毛吗，维吉。”  
哥哥不回答就是默认。  
“你是GAY吗？”  
默认同上。  
“所以尼禄也是。”  
合情合理有理有据，在逻辑上并没有任何问题。  
维吉尔被说服了。  
“既然尼禄是GAY，他为什么要和……”  
“也许……也许是为了给你一个家庭，维吉。”但丁把维吉尔撕了一半的紫甘蓝扔进水槽。  
“家庭？”  
也许不太擅长直白表达感情的前魔王拉住了自己的弟弟，阻止他继续伤害因为纯天然不施农药所以价格昂贵的紫甘蓝“我的家庭就在这里。”  
“哦……维吉……”  
愣了几秒钟才找回自己的但丁笑起来，这可真是难得，他为此动心。  
直到尼禄的脚步声打断温情时光。  
“不，维吉，现在不行，我们不能给尼禄再竖立一个坏榜样。”  
  
你知道的，打恶魔是个危险的事情，期间出现什么情况都是有可能的。  
尼禄扶着马桶，他嘴里都是非常难闻的液体，有点像发霉奶酪，令人恶心。  
他伸出手指按向自己喉咙口，想要靠这种方式把深处的那些液体给弄出来。  
如果有下次，尼禄一定会记得不要在这种老是喷吐粘液的恶魔面前骂脏话，他的fuck才出去一个音节，对方突然当场爆开，猝不及防的尼禄不但毁了衣服，有一部分还还溅进了嘴里。  
他来不及和过来查看他的但丁说话就冲进了房车中的浴室，吐了一会之后感觉喉咙里似乎还有那种味道，于是决定用手指帮助催吐。  
所幸尼禄没把粘液咽下去，不然他可能会考虑剖开食道的可能性。  
可是他不知道为什么但丁总是能恰到好处在他最狼狈的时候出现——他的手指还按在舌根处。  
“kid，你还好吗？”  
但丁靠在门口，尼禄用没沾上自己口水的那只手挥了挥，表示没什么问题。  
抽出来也奇怪，不回答也奇怪，不过反过来思考为什么要觉得奇怪，自己的行为有哪里不正常吗？  
尼禄没理清楚，但丁也没有追问，只嘱咐他如果有什么问题一定要说。  
维吉尔对但丁过于关注尼禄的问题感到对方可能是母亲焦虑症犯了(事实上并没有这种病症)，实际上尼禄即使是gay，他同样是个善良的精神小伙，当然，偶尔冒出的脏话并不可取。  
“维吉，我觉得尼禄这样下去不行。”  
进了一转房车出来，但丁就这么说。  
将阎魔刀收回刀鞘，维吉尔看着但丁等他下一句话。  
“尼禄他现在在练习咬技巧。”  
什么技巧？  
“咬技巧。”  
似乎是心有灵犀，但丁重复一遍，“我亲眼所见。”  
终于将口腔中所有奇怪的味道去除，尼禄晃出浴室，妮可坐在驾驶座上把东西扔过来“嘿，硬汉，别忘了姬莉叶给你的爱心便当。”  
是的，尼禄并没有来得及吃饭，他打开便当盒，当然姬莉叶做的饭菜没有任何问题，只是因为刚刚的粘液他暂时不想吃三明治，于是拿了香蕉和牛奶。  
但丁和维吉尔走回房车。  
尼禄咬着香蕉，用手撕开牛奶包装。  
他原以为最坏的情况是身为长辈的两个人会对已经成熟年纪的他还喝儿童牛奶表示嘲笑，如果真是这样尼禄已经准备好仔细告诉两位缺少常识长辈儿童牛奶经常打折优惠并且富有营养，谁知道但丁只是指着他的香蕉牛奶“你看，他确实在练。”  
维吉尔的眼神实在太难形容。  
“而且还从手指换成了香蕉。”  
停一停，但丁到底在说什么？  
“甚至还喝牛奶。”  
所以你们是对我的便当有什么意见吗？疑惑的尼禄直接开口询问。  
得到的是否定的回答。  
这两个老男人越来越奇怪了。  
所有奇怪的现象不可能是突然出现的，一定有什么原因……尼禄使劲往前回忆，突然福临心至，他想起来了，长辈开始变得奇怪的时期是从维吉尔问自己准备什么时候和姬莉叶结婚开始的。  
原来如此！  
当时维吉尔问他这件事，他并非没有考虑过向姬莉叶求婚，两个人一起经历了许多事，但是他总是担心，或者说有些犹豫。  
他是否已经有足够的力量去保护他的家人。  
现在，他的家庭就在这里。  
长辈在以自己奇怪而别扭的方式关心自己，明白这件事的尼禄有些感动。  
是时候了。  
  
  
不是什么特别的节日，只是普普通通没有委托的双休日，尼禄刚想给但丁拨去电话，就接到了来自叔叔的邀请。  
“去事务所吃晚饭？”  
尼禄的邀请被抢先了，他本来想询问叔叔和父亲有没有时间来佛杜纳，他想把姬莉叶答应了他的求婚这件事告诉他们，并且邀请他们参加订婚与婚礼仪式。  
然而但丁说，如果有时间的话来事务所吃饭。  
“谁来做？”  
尼禄可从来没听过但丁会做饭，难道是红墓市最近有新开的披萨店开业大优惠，同时购买五份披萨可以打五折，所以披萨爱好者决定邀请他参加这次品鉴会。  
“你的父亲。”  
手机传来的声音也许会有些失真，但尼禄很确定对方说的就是维吉尔。  
维吉尔做饭吗？  
实在想象不出阎魔刀可以完成什么菜肴，也有可能但丁是以这种方式暗示自己——快来救人。  
前任魔王因为无法完成菜肴制作于是为了获得做菜抛瓦重返魔界的剧情听起来实在不像正统续作，感受到叔叔暗示的尼禄问自己是否可以带上其他人，比如姬莉叶。  
如果，如果维吉尔真的做菜失误，至少自己可以阻止两个因谁来吃失败品而大打出手的年长半魔，而姬莉叶能够避免出现真的只有披萨的晚餐。  
好吧，邀请父辈过来宣布订婚与结婚的消息和自己过去宣布订婚与结婚的消息并不会有太大的不同，姬莉叶也同意了。  
于是他们同妮可一起——毕竟妮可的车技一流，妮可很爽快地就答应了。  
但丁沉重地放下手机。  
维吉尔在处理明天可能用得到的需要提前腌制熬煮的食材，才过了一会自家弟弟热烘烘的身体就贴近他的背脊，在他耳边喊他的名字“维吉——”  
他享受这个，不是吗？  
“尼禄问他可不可以带上其他人，比如姬莉叶。”  
家庭聚会多一个人和多两个人并没有什么不同，他们准备下来的食材足以应付四五个客人。  
“我觉得他可能想和小姑娘摊牌自己是GAY了，因为担心小姑娘生气所以拉我们垫背，你做好准备。”  
需要做什么准备呢？  
他擦干手上的水，一转攻势将自己已经不再年轻的胞弟抱在怀中“关于这个，我想我们做出邀请这个决定之前就已经说过了。”  
“huh……尼禄是个好孩子。”  
“我们错过了他很多时光。”维吉尔用手指磨着但丁敏感的后侧脖颈，“但现在我们在一起。”  
“你真的是维吉尔吗？”  
但丁从胸腔中发出笑声“是的，我们在一起，我们也能告诉尼禄我们支持他所有的决定，哪怕他是GAY。”  
一边开口说一边将自己的额头抵上维吉尔的额，年长一些的半魔决定暂时把食材处理放到一边——这儿还有个更需要处理的食材呢。  
  
饭菜很美味，出乎意料。  
但丁和维吉尔看起来也没有想大打出手的意思，非常和平。  
餐桌上和乐融融。  
甚至坐满了人，包括在得知但丁准备家庭聚会之后就坐下来的蕾蒂与翠西。  
尼禄几乎要被这种包含血脉亲情的温暖给融化了。  
用餐过后，尼禄被安置到了沙发上，蕾蒂和翠西在晚饭过后就拉着姬莉叶去红墓市的街道上买些东西。  
现在尼禄已经是一名可靠的恶魔猎人，也能固定接到一些委托，偶尔出去逛逛也可以，姬莉叶衣柜中的确该添置一些衣服了。  
他不会挑选，所以趁着空档拜托了蕾蒂与翠西。  
双子将他去清理洗碗的请求拒绝了，因为今天他是客人。  
看了看自己的手，之前他有些紧张地在餐桌下拉起姬莉叶的手，温柔而坚强的女性看着他的眼睛点点头，给予他勇气。   
他清清嗓子，将注意力吸引过来，“我有一件事想要告诉你们。”  
不擅长在这种时候引起注意，尼禄的脸上泛出红色。  
然而但丁与维吉尔以算得上温柔的神情回应了他(说真的，那个维吉尔。——来自后来没有跟着去逛街结果看了整个过程发表评论的妮可)，“kid，不管你要说的事情是什么，我想告诉你，我和维吉尔会支持你所有的决定。”  
“尼禄。”  
他的父亲斟酌着用词“实际上，我们并非人类，所以对于性取向的问题并不能构成问题。”  
等一等，什么性取向的问题。  
“是的，尼禄，我们都知道了。”  
但丁的手摸上尼禄的发顶，方面襁褓中的孩子已经成长成这么高的男人，甚至比他的父辈更加出色。  
“我和你的母亲都会支持你。”  
“我的母亲？”  
尼禄有许多问题弥漫在脑瓜里，但他抓到了最关键的词语，我的母亲，维吉尔找到她了吗？  
“等一等……”但丁试图转过去捂住维吉尔的嘴。  
“你的母亲，但丁，我和他都会支持你。”  
来不及了。  
当时尼禄的表情复刻了当初第一次知道维吉尔是他父亲时的迷茫，甚至是加强升级版。  
“成熟的高等恶魔无论雌雄都有生殖腔，能够诞下子嗣，但丁，你连这个也没告诉尼禄吗？”  
但丁显然已经放弃了，双眼放空抬头，仿佛事务所经年不变的天花板上来附着了什么强大的恶魔。  
“所以即使你喜欢男性，我和但丁都会支持你。”  
“啊？”  
“我们已经发现了，尼禄。”  
“我……”  
尼禄超负荷的脑袋里实在无法【但丁是我妈】和【我其实是个GAY】这两件事有效的联系在一起。  
“所以你想说什么事？”  
“我想说，姬莉叶答应了我的求婚，所以想要邀请你们参加订婚和结婚典礼。”  
像是做梦一样开口。  
“等等，你不是GAY吗？”但丁的视线收回来了。  
“我不是。”  
“你的自拍不是……”  
“我的自拍有什么问题吗？”  
“还有香水……”  
“你是说沐浴露的香味？”  
“还有，还有刮胸毛！”  
“我被粘液黏住了。”  
一切都是母亲但丁的多想。  
“太好了，维吉！”  
但丁就贴在维吉尔旁边，就像平日里做过无数次一样。  
“我说过了，高等恶魔都能生育，想抱半魔小女孩的话，只要我们努力一些……”  
尼禄觉得自己可能不应该站在这里，注视着突然双全的父母接吻。  
逃吧，尼禄。  
佛杜纳小伙逃出了事务所大门，甚至还来得及给已经撞上家具的父母关上门。  
他一瞬间想通了许多事——水溶性润滑剂，半夜奇怪的声音，但丁躲闪的眼神，两个人平时就过于亲密的氛围。  
被迫瞬间变GAY又变回来接着得知母亲是谁这一劲爆消息无法消化的尼禄只能在妮可停着的房车前，把事务所旁边的垃圾桶踹上天。  
  
  
后来尼禄收到了但丁提前邮寄过来的祝贺他与姬莉叶订婚的礼物，礼物外表的包装看起来非常有维吉尔的风格。  
礼物才刚到，包装盒里轻飘飘的，但丁的电话就过来了，说是盒子拿错了让他不要拆开，维吉尔马上过去拿回来。  
尼禄非常非常好奇盒子里的东西，但理智告诉他不要打开，这可比潘多拉盒子危险多了。  
如果尼禄知道盒子里面是什么，他一定会为自己的眼睛逃过一劫而庆幸。  
盒子里面是一套衣服。  
大码的，性感的。  
红色比基尼。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
